One Piece (Anime)
O''ne Piece|ワンピース|Wan Pīsu je anime vytvořeno studiem Toei Animation a vysílán televizí Fuji Television na základě stejnomenné mangy. První epizoda byla v Japonsku odvysílaná 20. října, 1999. Seriál má momentálně více jak 900 dílů, 14 filmů, 12 TV speciálů a 4 OVA. Souhrn Gol D. Roger je známý jako pirátský král, nejsilnější a nejznámější pirát který se kdy plavil na Grand Line. The capture and death of Roger by the World Government brought a change throughout the world. His last words before his death revealed the location of the greatest treasure in the world, One Piece. It was this revelation that brought about the Grand Age of Pirates, men who dreamed of finding One Piece (which promises an unlimited amount of riches and fame), and quite possibly the most coveted of titles for the person who found it, the title of the Pirate King. Enter Monkey D. Luffy, a 17-year-old boy that defies one's standard definition of a pirate. Rather than the popular persona of a wicked, hardened, toothless pirate who ransacks villages for fun, Luffy’s reason for being a pirate is one of pure wonder; the thought of an exciting adventure and meeting new and intriguing people, along with finding One Piece, are his reasons of becoming a pirate. Following in the footsteps of his childhood hero, Shanks, Luffy and his crew travel across the Grand Line, experiencing crazy adventures, unveiling dark mysteries and battling strong enemies, all in order to reach One Piece! Staff and Credits Screenplay 'Screenwriters' or '''scenarists' or scriptwriters are people in a film crew who write or create the screenplays from which films and television programs are made. Click "show" to view screenwriters. Animation Directors An Animation Director is the person in charge of all aspects of the animation process during the production of an animated film. He is responsible for character design, character animation, actions and sequences and any other aspect of animation.The animation director has to complete the project within the given time and budget limits. Up to Episode 430, 30 animation directors worked on the anime. Click "show" to view animation directors. Directors Click "show" to view directors. Episode Credits Click "show" to view episode credits. English Translations The anime was first picked up for an official English dub by 4Kids Entertainment in 2004, and the rights were transferred to FUNimation Entertainment after 4Kids dropped their license. FUNimation airs both subbed and dubbed episodes. Various groups have also pirated the anime and given their own English subs to it for as long as the anime has been running. 4Kids 4Kids Entertainment acquired the rights to broadcast the series in North America on June 8, 2004, airing in the Toonami block of Cartoon Network. 4Kids heavily edited the series to make it more appropriate for its target demographic, removing things such graphic violence, firearms, cigarettes, and changing some names referencing unsuitable themes such as Ace and Smoker. Some of 4Kids' name changes, most notably changing Zoro, to "Zolo", were picked up by VIZ Media's manga translations and continue to this day. 4Kids also skipped some arcs, such as the Reverse Mountain Arc, which would have created plot holes later in the series. Finally, 4Kids created their own opening, the One Piece Rap, which they used throughout their entire run despite critical panning. 4Kids canceled their distribution in 2006, at the end of the filler Ruluka Island Arc. FUNimation FUNimation Entertainment acquired the rights to the anime on April 13, 2007, airing on the Toonami and later Adult Swim block of Cartoon Network despite a cancellation from 2008 to 2013. With a new voice cast, FUNimation produced dubbed episodes starting from the beginning. This time, they did not censor the original anime and stuck to a more faithful translation of character names. On November 2, 2013, FUNimation began simulcasting English subbed episodes at the same time as the Japanese broadcast. One Piece returned to Adult Swim's Toonami lineup in May 18, 2013. However, after more than three years, it was announced on March 10, 2017 that One Piece would again be removed from the block after March 18, 2017. One Piece was removed from Toonami after March 18, 2017. Fansubs Fansubs occur when fans acquire anime episodes, usually by pirating them, give their own subtitles, and release them on the internet free of charge. Various fansub groups have existed since the anime started airing, with many coming and going. Fansubs allow people unable to access the official subs and dubs to watch the anime, especially countries without an official sub in their language. However, the quality of the fansubs are highly dependent on the quality of the anime the groups manage to pirate and the quality of the sub translations they provide. Notably, fansubs popularized the usage of the word "nakama", which directly means friend, comrade, or crewmate. However, distributing fansubs is illegal under international copyright law, and can result in the arrest of perpetrators and their distribution sites being taken down. Trivia *The production cost of one episode of One Piece is ¥10,000,000 (about US$88,750). *The One Piece TV show was the most downloaded TV torrent for the week ending July 7, 2008 (the conclusion to Usopp's fight with Perona in the Thriller Bark Arc). See also *Episode Guide *TV Specials *One Piece Movies *One Piece Music *One Piece Video Games *One Piece Merchandise *Seiyu and Voice Actors *List of Non Canon Characters *Eyecatchers *End Cards References Site Navigation fr:One Piece (Anime) de:One Piece (Anime) zh:航海王電視動畫